xariafandomcom-20200214-history
Niva
Domain Goddess of Winter. Description Harsh and cruel like the season. Dogma A common maxim is that "Niva helps those who help themselves." Most worshippers of Niva do not dogmatize their religion in any meaningful fashion beyond this. Hard work and providing yourself with challenges are considered honor enough. Diversity is also valued, as Niva sees that whole the homogenous may survive any one calamity, the diverse provides better chances for survival. The tenets of the priesthood of Niva can be summarized in the maxim "Niva helps those who help themselves." The most important doctrines of the priesthood are called the Seven Sacred Points (derived from the image of a seven-pointed snowflake), which are: The Three Noble Truths - * Stillness. The most commonly recognized feature of Niva worship. Winter is a time of dormancy, of recharging for the growing season. It is a conservation of energy. This doesn't mean that hard work isn't done; quite the contrary, it means that actions are to be deliberate and to a certain end. Action for action's sake can use up precious resources and is deadly in winter. Seated meditation and hibernal sleep are highly valued as enlightenment tools and are often used to approach Niva for guidance. Guidance, however, often comes in the form of Adversity (see below). The Ultimate Stillness, or death, is a sanctity that should never be violated; e.g., a priest of Niva will try to prevent RESURRECTION, and must destroy the Undead as their walking in Stillness is an abomination. * Adversity. The most misunderstood of the Three Truths. Winter is often seen as a time of survival, but to the devotee of Niva it is a time of power and weeding out the weak and unworthy. Niva places obstacles in the paths of her worshippers to test and make them stronger. The more one is challenged purposefully, the more prepared one is for unexpected challenges. As is often said, "The more thou sweatest in training, the less thou bleedest in fighting." Thus, advice from the Goddess is more likely to come in the form of a challenge whose solution illuminates the question one wishes to be answered. * Will. The will to strive in the face of adversity is highly admired above all other things, but it is not often observed by those outside of the religion. Asking for help is a sign of weakness, but offering it (and thus risking your own life) is thought of as noble. Hence evergreens, which refuse to shed their foliage, are the favored plants of Niva, especially bonsai pines which, when naturally occurring, cling for survival in the harshest and most inhospitable environments. "Thou needest not like it, thou simply must do it." There are slightly different schools of this truth within the faith. Some go in for suicide attacks where boldness of action and shunning of all danger will earn a spot next to Niva's side, while others see survival to fight another day as a pause in a mountain storm to be the true nature of Niva. The Four Aspects of the Goddess: * Ice. The aspect of the glacier: hard, powerful, imperfectly mobile yet utterly unstoppable. This is the fighting style of Niva (resembling Tai Chi Grandmasters) which embodies slow movements which somehow still seem to hit. Range attacks are shunned, but the higher the priest (Bishop, Archbishop, etc.), the more they are allowed, the thought being that they earned the right, and it also allows more attackers to be aware of their presence. Ice is the Shield of Niva. * Snow. The aspect of beauty and protection. Melted snow provides life-giving water while snow forts provide shelter. It is the Blanket of Niva. It also shows her playful and creative nature as is reflected in snowmen and snowball fights. * Wind. The aspect of change. It brings the springtime and takes it away. It makes a flurry into a blinding blizzard. It can stop you in your tracks, or hurry you to your destination. It is the undefinable chaos of life that brings adversity and takes it away. Intangible, ineffable, it is the Breath of Niva. * Cold. The aspect of essence. It is the embodiment of the Goddess. Shivers down the spine on a hot day are considered good luck, as the Goddess has touched you. She heals pain through numbing cold, and inflicts it through frostbite. It makes people hardier, or it can make the strongest iron brittle. It is the Spirit of Niva. Clergy and Temples The priesthood of Niva wear only white clothing. It is usually utilitarian, practical and starkly regal; when extra decoration is used, it is most often either embroidery or lace-work. For all of its starkness, theirs is a remarkably tolerant religion ("Niva treats everyone the same way: like dirt.") and will accept anyone into the fold. There are different philosophies regarding how evangelistic Niva wants her followers to be. On one hand, converting non-believers is a huge personal challenge; on the other, the non-believer must make their own effort to accept the Three Truths. Usually amongst the priests it manifests as snide comments about how people live their lives; these comments are meant to be challenging, but come off as pretentious and sanctimonious. Worshipped primarily in Gesnor and northern Akkoria. Holy Days and Festivals There are a few festivals to celebrate Niva, which sometimes confuse outsiders as she can seem a harsh mistress. The Breath Festival is held once a year during the first week of spring (or the only week of spring in Gesnor). It celebrates the growth to come in the summer month(s) which is just a reflection of the power stored during the winter season. It is filled with somber ceremonies showing the respect and regret for Niva leaving the land and, for lack of a Xarian word, Bacchanalian parties which are meant to awaken and start the spurt of stored power. It is considered very fortunate to conceive during this time as the child will be born in the dead of winter, the most auspicious and holiest of Niva's time. The Temper Festival is held in the autumn as close to winter as possible. It is a joyous celebration of the return of Niva to the land, and for the hardships to come. Some celebrate by becoming as slothful as possible to make the transition even more difficult. Its name derives from the termpering of iron/steel which is done by taking the useless malleable blade from the hot forge and plunging it into the strengthening, solidifying cold water which makes the blade useful again. Other festivals are held during the winter months, but they vary from region to region and celebrate local revelations of the Goddess such as the Blizzard of 478 or the Grand Avalanche. Mythology and Lore Category:Dieties